


Fever Dreams

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: Garrett is sick on Valentine's Day. He questions where he stands with Andrew.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing about these boys so here we are. 
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

_A spectacled anteater is reading a book and sipping tea. Classical music plays in the background as groups of ants dance around the omnipotent creature._

_A tall man approaches and, sensing the power in the air, bows his head in reverence. The anteater glances up from her book, lowering her teacup. "Garrett Watts."_

_"Am I dead?"_

_"No." Garrett feels the anteater's voice surround him as if she was everywhere at once. "You're just having some fun."_

_"I do like having fun," he admits with a grin._

_"Come dance with us!" a chorus of ants calls out. Careful not to crush the tiny dancers, Garrett begins to twirl around the room as the music swells._

_"Something is weighing on your mind." The music begins to fade and Garrett stills. All that there is now is him and the anteater._

_"I don't know what we're doing. I love him. I think he loves me. But is it enough? We're together, but are we_ together _? We kiss and we sleep together and we have sex and it's great. But is his heart in it? Or am I just a distraction until he finds the woman he really wants to be with?"_

_Garrett and the anteater are suddenly on the ground, face to face. Garrett is on his knees, bent over, tears rolling down his cheeks. The anteater's long tongue slips out and laps at them._

_"You must talk to him to figure all that out."_

_"But aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Garrett demands desperately._

_"Yes. And I know you have to talk to him."_

_Garrett huffs out a sigh, but he smiles. "Thank you."_

_The anteater nods. "He'll be here. And then you'll know the answer."_

_Garrett doesn't respond. He can tell that this meeting with the anteater is coming to an end. "Wait, I have one more question!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Where are my keys?"_

_The anteater laughs kindly and reaches her snout out to touch Garrett's face._

Cool fingers run over his forehead and caress his cheeks, forcing his eyelids to flutter open. He peers up blearily, blinking until his vision is no longer blurred.

"Garr." Above him is an angel. A red-headed, concerned angel. 

"Andrew," Garrett breathes out.

"Garrett, you're hot."

"Back at you," Garrett giggles.

"I'm serious, hon. You need to take some medicine, get that fever down."

"Hold me," Garrett pleads, pain suddenly crashing over him.

Andrew sighs and leans over, pressing his check against Garrett's chest. He runs a hand up Garrett's arm to squeeze his shoulder. "I'll get you some medicine and food and you'll feel better, okay baby?"

Garrett whines when Andrew pulls away but lets out a hum of pleasure when he feels Andrew’s lips on his forehead.

"Shit, you're too warm," Andrew mutters to himself as he rushes to the kitchen.

Garrett nestles back into the couch, trying to block out the pain. Memories of speaking with the anteater flood his mind. He can't help but feel a tinge of resentment at the lack of clarity he was given. It then changes to pure sadness as he remembers his predicament before he apparently fell asleep.

"Andrew!" Garrett yells out hoarsely.

"It's okay. I'm here." Andrew hurries back to the couch, pills and a glass of water in his hands.

"She didn't tell me where to find them," Garrett cries out, feeling pressure building behind his eyes.

"Sit up, baby. Who didn't tell you what?"

"My keys. I can't find them. I've been looking for over an hour and-" Garrett sniffles, straining to sit up.

Andrew reaches out to support him, stifling a giggle. "I found them in the fridge." He leans forward to gently kiss Garrett's closed eyelids. "No need to cry."

Garrett whimpers, trying to keep tears from flowing. He always cried when he was sick, when he didn't have the energy to keep his emotions in check. Andrew's tender touch and calming voice wasn't helping.

"Here, Garr. Take this." Andrew presses the medicine into Garrett's hand. Garrett does so without complaint. "Good. Now eat this." Garrett doesn't really register what he's putting in his mouth, but after a few minutes he starts to feel a little better. 

"I'm sorry," he finally murmurs to the red-headed, still slightly concerned angel in front of him.

Andrew reaches over and takes a hold of Garrett's hand. "You have nothing to apologize for, hon."

"I ruined Valentine's Day." Again, his emotions were becoming too much for him.

Andrew's gaze softens. "We're together. That's all that matters."

Garrett sighs heavily. "I love you so much" he whispers.

"I love you, too, baby." Andrew scoots closer, pulling Garrett into his chest. "Any Valentine's Day with you is special. Hell, any day with you is special." Andrew runs his fingers through Garrett's hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

Garrett's eyes flutter close. He listens to Andrew's heartbeat, trying to discern how sincere he was being. Of course he trusts Andrew; he just doesn't trust his own ability to be loved this deeply. "You could be getting laid right now."

Andrew laughs. "You can make it up to me later."

Despite his inner objections, Garrett pulls away with a strained grunt. "No, I mean you can go and find a woman to sleep with if you want to."

Andrew stares at Garrett with an expression he can't quite read. "Why the fuck would I do that?" 

"It's Valentine's Day."

"The day doesn't matter! You're okay with me sleeping with someone else?"

"It's not like you'd be cheating on me."

Andrew's mouth opens but no words come out. He stands up and paces. "You're not thinking clearly because of the fever."

"Andrew..."

"You need to rest."

"Can we talk about what we are? What we're doing?"

"What we're doing is going to bed. We'll talk in the morning if you feel better."

"Okay." 

Both men remain frozen, looking at one another in an unspoken staring competition. Garrett loses a few seconds later when he closes his eyes and collapses into himself, realizing just how bad his body is feeling right now without Andrew’s touch.

The stiffness in Andrew's body melts and he surges forward to take Garrett in his arms again. He presses a kiss to the top of his head. "Come on, baby. Let's go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

Garrett wants to object, but he's desperate to numb the pain so he doesn't. Still, after a bit more fussing from Garrett to do a few more things before he went to sleep and Andrew relenting, they finally make it to bed. Garrett digs his head into Andrew's chest, clutching at the back of his shirt. Andrew holds on to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and shoulders. 

"Do you love me?" Garrett whimpers, fresh tears beginning to fall.

Andrew's grip tightens. "I do, Garrett. I love you more than you can imagine," he says forcefully, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry if I don't show you enough. I'll do better. I do whatever it takes for you to understand just how much I love you." Andrew threads his fingers in Garrett's hair, softening his voice as he continues to try to find the right words until Garrett is lulled to sleep.

_"Welcome back."_

_Garrett opens his eyes and see the spectacled anteater. "He was there, but I still don't know the answer," he sighs out._

_"Don't fret, Garrett Watts. You may ask me more questions if you’d like."_

_"Should I prepare for heartbreak? Or will he tell me what I want to hear?"_

_"Trust what he has to say. He'll speak from the heart."_

_"That doesn't answer my question." Garrett shakes his head in frustration._

_"But it's what you need to hear. Anything I say you will not believe until you hear it from him."_

_Garrett sighs softly. "Everything’s so confusing. He’s staying with me now. But if I bring it up and he does run away, how will I find the will to live?"_

_"There's more to life than him. You know this, child."_

_"I know," he begrudgingly admits. "But life is so much better with him in it."_

_"Does he feel the same?"_

_"I thought I was the one asking questions."_

_The anteater lets out a low, not unkind laugh. "That's not how a conversation works."_

The next day, Garrett doesn't feel much better, so he and Andrew silently decide to shelf the conversation for a little while longer. Andrew spends the day - "Why wouldn't I? You're my top priority." - giving Garrett medicine and food and entertainment and kisses. He holds him on the couch, in the kitchen, in the shower (until Garrett remembers he has a water bill), and then in bed once again. And, upon Garrett's request, he softly sings him to sleep.

_Garrett sees nothing around him. He can hear vibrations, the tempo matching the song he fell asleep to, and the low thuds of a heart._

_Suddenly, he spots the spectacled anteater lumbering toward him. "Do you have any more questions for me, Garrett Watts?" There are no formalities._

_And there is no hesitation. "No. They're all for him."_

_The anteater smiles. "Now you get it."_

Garrett wakes up feeling mostly normal. The only real pain he feels is the discomfort in his stomach, which is tied up in knots. Now that he's no longer bogged down with a fever, he’s starting to recognize his fear of bringing up what he demanded he and Andrew talk about just two nights before. Which is why it takes a while for Garrett to finally bring it up.

"Andrew, can we talk?"

Andrew gives him a knowing look and silently nods. He turns his body, giving Garrett his full attention. 

"Are we together?"

"Ya..."

Garrett frowns at the lack of conviction in Andrew's voice. “Okay, but are we _together_? Are we dating? Do you see a future for us? Or are we just fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? What are we?”

“Garr-”

“Because there isn’t really a change in our relationship other than the sex, right? In fact, I feel like maybe there’s less substance in it now. We don’t see each other as much anymore. We no longer have movie nights and we don’t order take out and laugh at nothing. We don’t have any more deep, philosophical conversations about the universe. You only come over to fuck when you’re free.”

“Ya, but-”

“These last two days were different. You called me more pet names during them than you ever have. You made me feel like you might actually love me.” Garrett stops, his emotions getting the better of him. Andrew, feeling the same effect, struggles to open his mouth to respond. Garrett continues before he can, though. “But I was sick. You felt an obligation to take care of me.”

“That-”

“Why are you even with me? Is it to experiment, or just for the experience so you can say you’ve been with a guy? Am I just a temporary warm body so you don’t feel lonely in the middle of the night?”

“Garr-” 

“Or maybe you do love me, and you just can’t show it. But why not? I don't know if it's shame or uncertainty or fear of commitment..." Garrett's voice cracks, but he pushes forward. "But if you don't want something real - and I mean _real_ \- then I can't do this anymore. I’m sorry, but-”

“Can I talk?” Andrew finally blurts out, his voice raised.

Garrett’s eyes widen as he realizes what he had been doing. “Oh my god. Yes, I’m so sorry. I want this to be a conversation, I do. I’m just feeling to much right now, it’s pouring out of me. But yes, please talk.” Garrett presses his lips firmly together, forcing himself to stay silent and give Andrew time to say what he needs to.

Andrew lets out a heavy sigh and looks upward. Garrett realizes he’s trying to hold back tears. "Do you know what I've done after you've gone to sleep these last few nights?" Andrew finally asks, still looking away. "I cried. I cried because I hate seeing you in so much pain. Because you're questioning how I feel about you, which means I've been doing a shitty job at expressing it. Because I'm hurting you, and I don't mean to." 

Garrett understands perfectly what Andrew is feeling in that moment, hearing the pain shaking in his voice. He wants so desperately to pull Andrew to him and take back all of his accusations, but he doesn’t.

“Jeez, what part do you want me to address first?” Andrew asks softly, hypothetically. “Yes, I come over when I’m free. When _ever_ I'm free. You're the only one I want to be with all the time. But I’ve had a really busy year, so I couldn’t come over every night like I wanted to, and not for long. So when I did visit, we had a lot of sex. That’s because I wanted to give all of myself to you. And I wanted everything you offered me. You’re so sexy and in those moments, I’m so, _so_ close to you." Andrew closes his eyes, the feeling of intimacy he and Garrett shared in the past few weeks washing over him. 

"You might not believe me,” Andrew continues after a moment, opening his eyes. He doesn’t look at Garrett, though. He’s afraid of what he’ll see. “But I haven't looked at a girl, I haven't even thought about a girl, since the first time we kissed. And that’s because you mean more to me than just a warm body, or an experiment. Because I love you. I love you, goddammit. It’s new, and it’s strange, because you're the first man I've ever been attracted to-”

“Are you embarrassed about it? Are you ashamed of me?” Garrett asks in a small voice.

Andrew finally glances up, seeing the sadness in Garrett’s eyes. He takes a deep breath. “I don’t know,” he whispered sympathetically. “But how I feel, whatever is holding me back, is not your fault. I would never be ashamed of you.” Andrew allows himself to touch Garrett, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it. “What I do know, though, without a doubt, is that I’m in love with you, Garr. I’m so madly and deeply in love with you.” Andrew lets out a small laugh. “It would tear me apart if I didn’t know you were in love with me, too. And that’s how you’re feeling now, huh? Because I didn’t actually let you know that I’m in love with you.”

Garrett nods, his heart swelling with happiness. “I’m so, so glad to hear that you do actually love me. I suddenly feel light as a feather, being with you.” Andrew smiles and squeezes Garrett’s hand again. “So, knowing this, are we actually together? What are we doing?” Garrett continues, almost tentatively. This all feels too good to be true. 

Andrew’s eyes dart away, making Garrett’s heart sink. Maybe it is too good to be true. "You deserve a boyfriend,” Andrew begins quietly. “Not someone who just fucks with your feelings.”

“It would be cool if you could be that person,” Garrett says lightly, gently tapping Andrew’s fingers to try to get him to look at him again.

Andrew does, his eyes glistening with emotion. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” he breathes out.

“Does the idea of having one scare you?”

“A little,” Andrew admits. “That’s why I didn’t want to necessarily label what he have. But it’s clear that we need to.”

Regret starts to fill Garrett; he never wanted to pressure Andrew into anything. “We don’t-”

“No, we need to.” Andrew moves closer to Garrett, placing his free hand on Garrett’s cheek. “I love you so much.” Garrett holds his breath, not sure which way this will go. “So there’s nothing I want more than to be your boyfriend. And for you to be mine.”

Garrett lets out a relieved breath, his mouth splitting into a grin. “You mean it?”

Andrew nods, a smile forming on his lips. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he murmurs. “And the first step of doing that is actually dating you. So, Garrett Watts, will you be my first and, if all goes well, last boyfriend?”

Garrett nods, giddy with excitement. He reaches around Andrew’s waist, pulling him nearly on top of him, and locks their lips together fervently. Andrew cups Garrett’s face in his hands, telling him he loves him between each passionate kiss they share. Garrett can only moan in pleasure and happiness.

When Andrew eventually pulls away, there is a smirk on his lips. He runs his hands down over Garrett’s chest, past his stomach, and even lower still. “You know, I’d say you owe me for Valentine’s Day, but I don’t want you to think I’m just using you,” Andrew growls playfully.

Garrett groans, feeling the pressure Andrew is starting to apply. “Use me all you want,” he gasps out, “as long as you love me, too.”

Andrew leans forward to nibble on Garrett’s earlobe. “I do,” he whispers. “I love you so very much, my sweet, wonderful boyfriend."


End file.
